Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital video recorders and detection of user devices.
Related Art
Digital video recorders (DVRs) have made it easier for users to record and watch media programs (e.g., movies, television shows, documentary films, or other programs) after they have been broadcasted. The amount of recorded programs that a DVR is capable of storing is typically limited by the amount of storage space on the DVR.
A DVR at a home may be used by a plurality of users, for example, family members or roommates. One or more users may be interested in a show recorded on the DVR. However, the DVR may automatically delete the show before all the users interested in the show have watched the show, such as when there is little storage space left, a user may delete a show after watching it even though others have not watched the show, or a user may leave a show saved for others even though others have watched the show and the show no longer needs to be saved, resulting in wasted storage space, all of which can be inconvenient for the users.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.